Samuel: El Vengador Sobrenatural
by danixd19
Summary: La venganza o la oportunidad para salvar a los inocentes... Una complicada decisión que Samuel, un chico de 20 años, tendra que tomar... Un obscuro pasado lleno de dolor y deseos de venganza, un sangriento presente que otorga una luz a los inocentes, son los materiales que forjaron su destino, una guerra incesante contra criaturas sobrenaturales u anormales denominadas Creepypastas
1. El Genesis de un Cazador (Parte 12)

**Sinopsis: La venganza o la oportunidad para salvar a los inocentes... Una complicada decisión que Samuel, un chico de 20 años, tendra que tomar... Un obscuro pasado lleno de dolor y deseos de venganza, un sangriento presente que otorga una luz a los inocentes, son los materiales que forjaron su destino, una guerra incesante contra criaturas sobrenaturales u anormales denominadas "Creepypastas".**

 **Notas del texto:**

 _Una nueva versión reeditada de los primeros capitulos de mi antigua obra: "Samuel: El Cazador de creepypastas"._

 _Espero sea del agrado tanto de antiguos como nuevos lectores._

 _PD: SERIE CREEPYPASTA._

 **Capitulo 1: El Genesis de un Cazador (Parte 1/2).**

 **Notas pre-episodio:**

 _Bueno... Un gusto volver a verlos. Hoy les traigo una reedición del primer episodio de "Samuel: El Cazador de Creepypastas" (Titulo que igual cambio con esta reedición)._

 _Esta mejora al episodio ocupa la misma trama y personajes y piensa continuar con el punto en que la serie se corto (Capitulo 11)._

 _El episodio fue dividido en dos partes debido a lo extenso que se volvio, asi que no se preocupen por la segunda mitad ya que se subira instantes despues de la primera. (La segunda parte es algo mas dinamica y obscura que el primer fragmento del episodio)._

 _Espero sea del agrado de ustedes y... ¡Sin mas preambulos...! ¡Comenzemos!_

 **Historía:**

 ** _"Toda venganza, todo ideal, conlleva un gran sacrificio... Esta historia no es la de un chico encontrando la belleza de la vida ni mucho menos la de un sujeto harto de la misma. Esta historia es la de un cazador... La historia de un chico que cuya cobardía fue consecuente a la destrucción indiscriminada de aquellos a los que el tanto amaba, este relato... Es mi génesis, mi cruel y sombrío testimonio de como por mi egoísmo lo perdí todo, forzando mis últimos fragmentos de luz a luchar eternamente con sombras y penurias... Con seres destructivos, los cuales expanden como una enfermedad el temor y el sufrimiento a las personas, seres que yo... Me encargo de exterminar sea de día o de noche... Esta es una historia de venganza y deseos, es la historia de un cazador."_**  
Los recuerdos siguen impregnados en mi memoria de manera nítida y bastante detallada; a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido, para mi, solo ha sido hace unos cuantos días... Cuando el sufrimiento se clava en el corazón humano, sin duda es capaz de hacer parecer las mayores torturas un elemento eterno e infinito...  
Es imposible olvidar aquella luminosa y poderosa luz que traspasaba el cristal de mi ventana en un común día de verano... La luz impactaba y contactaba con mi rostro, iluminando la exquisita obscuridad que mis parpados cerrados me otorgaban. A pesar de tratarse de un día común y corriente, existía un hecho que transformaba lo que para cualquier ser humano era un día entre muchos en uno realmente especial... Este peculiar hecho no era nada más y nada menos que las grandiosas y relajantes vacaciones de verano, aquel periodo en donde las preocupaciones se convertían en lejanas memorias y las diversión refrescaba las mentes por medio de alegría y divertidos momentos ante un candente Sol... A pesar de aquello, el cansancio corporal recorría todo mi ser, pero... El molesto y responsable reloj digital sonó alertándome con total apatía que el tiempo ya había acabado, la jodida prisión denominada: _"Escuela"_ me esperaba y aquella alerta solo podía significar que mi tiempo para llegar se estaba cortando poco a poco y aunque aquel maldito hecho no me importara en lo absoluto, a otras dos personas si que les importaba la puntualidad... Mi madre y mi padre, sin duda personas responsables que velaban por mi bien y formación humana; claro, en aquel entonces no valoraba esas cosas, así que rápidamente y casi de manera instintiva, presione un botón rojo que contenía el reloj digital ubicado en mi pequeño mueble de madera el cual se encontraba al lado de mi amplia y reconfortante cama con el fin de apagarlo, logrando esto con éxito, se borro de manera fugaz el maldito dato numérico que indicaba: _"7:30 am"_ ; tras eso como todo un gran actor, cerré mis ojos y estire mis brazos y piernas simulando estar descansando. Para lastima mía, mis intenciones de continuar descansando fueron interrumpidas por incesantes golpes emitidos tras la puerta de mi habitación...  
 **-¡Sam! ¡Abre la puerta!- Dijo la voz de mi padre tras la habitación.**  
 **-¡Por favor papá! ¡Hoy no tengo deseos de ir a esa maldita prisión!- Respondí en son de protesta.**  
 **-¡Faltar no es una opción! ¡Tu misión es aprender valores y dignarte a regirte por responsabilidades! ¡Yo no crie a un vago así que te levantaras a la fuerza!- Exigió este mientras entraba con total impotencia a mi habitación.**  
 **-Deja de gritar... Iré, iré, pero... ¡Deja ya el maldito tema de las responsabilidades!- Me queje mientras tomaba con mis manos las blancas sabanas de mi cama, lanzándolas hacia adelante.**  
 **-Te lo repetiré hasta que lo entiendas Sam.- Menciono mi padre con un tono autoritario mientras salía de mi cuarto.**  
Me levante con calma, pensando simplemente en la increíble tortura de tener que soportar aquella maldita institución... Sin duda prefería una exquisita, amplia y reconfortante cama a tener que ir allá, pero ante la presencia de mi padre, hombre fuerte, alto, con gran sentido de la responsabilidad y con mi mismo color de cabello... Negro, no me quedaban muchas opciones.  
Mientras observaba la luz solar por medio del ventanal de mi habitación el cual se ubicaba en posición paralela a la puerta dando hacia el jardín de mi hogar, yo agitaba sabanas y las colocaba con cuidado para que así, quedaran estiradas y estéticamente _"Bien"_ , ya que esa era una de las leyes dentro de mi casa... _"Nunca debe quedar nada en desorden"_.  
Cuando me encargaba de aplicar los últimos retoques a mi cama, sin tiempo de respirar, me dirigí a toda velocidad hacia mi closet el cual se encontraba al lado de la puerta que daba hacia mi amplio cuarto, este estaba pintado de blanco y se componía de una angosta pero alta puerta con una pequeña manija fabricada de madera, gracias a esto, hacía una hermosa combinación con las paredes de la habitación las cuales se encontraban pintadas de un llamativo color rojo claro. Como iba mencionando, rápidamente tome la manija del closet y lo abrí, sacando de este alguna vestimenta decente con la cual ir a la escuela... Opte por unos jeans azules nada llamativos u extravagantes en conjunto con una camiseta negra sin diseño alguno...  
Tras vestirme procure darle con total rapidez, un ultimo vistazo a mi habitación... Sus rojas paredes, la blanca cama, el ventanal adornado con unas hermosas y profundas cortinas de color negro las cuales se encontraban corridas con el fin de observar la luz solar, el piso conformado de incontables baldosas de color blanco, el pequeño mueble de madera al lado de la cama y la esplendida televisión de pantalla plana de color negro colgada a la pared que daba frente a mi colchón... Sin duda una habitación que cumplía con todo esplendor los requisitos para llamarse _"cómoda"_.  
Tras contemplar por ultima vez mi cuarto, tome mi mochila, la cual había dejado en el suelo el día anterior y abrí la puerta de mi habitación, saliendo de mi hogar a la mayor velocidad posible... Pase por el pasillo tapizado de blancas baldosas y baje a una velocidad increíble los escalones de madera que llevaban al comedor de la casa... Ahí, me esperaban mis padres, observando de manera maniaca el reloj de muñeca que cada uno de ellos portaba, teniendo estos, una expresión un poco desagradable en el rostro...  
 **-Vas a llegar tarde si no apresuras el paso...- Menciono mi padre algo resignado ante mi nuevo retraso.**  
 **-Calma... La profesora seguramente ya se ha acostumbrado a aquello...- Dije con una sonrisa que expresaba la ironía en mi mensaje.**  
 **-¡Sam, no es chistoso!- Exclamo mi madre con una expresión de seriedad sin duda forzada.**  
 **-Bien... Si no les molesta, desearía comer mi cereal tranquilo antes de lar...- Estaba yo diciendo mientras me dirigía hacia la cocina ubicada a la izquierda del comedor, pero fui interrumpido de golpe por mi padre...**  
 **-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Ve ahora mismo a la escuela!- Exclamo este bastante enojado.**  
 **-Como quieras... Mientras no me jodas después por el hecho de que no desayuno, no habrá problema- Mencione con un poco de ironía mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de salida de mi casa.**  
Toda la casa estaba tapizada por baldosas blancas bastante claras y mientras caminaba pensaba en el exquisito desayuno que pude haber consumido en una amplia y cómoda mesa de cristal, acompañada de unos asientos nada cómodos pero funcionales, hechos con una base de cuero sintético y un soporte de lo que parecía ser acero...  
Mientras pensaba en comida y mesas, salí a paso calmado por la puerta de salida, esta estaba hecha de algún tipo de madera, bastante lisa debido a la capa de barniz que esta portaba... Cuando ya me encontraba fuera de la misma, solo me restaban unos cuantos pasos por un jardín para nada cuidado para llegar al portón que me dejaría oficialmente "fuera de casa". Caminaba a paso desanimado, observando el cementerio de flores el cual hacia presencia en el muerto y vacío jardín de mi hogar y cuando ya me encontraba frente al portón de rejas negras con todo los implementos de estudio, abrí con desgano este mismo y salí con una expresión de muerto viviente, claro, no sin antes haber cerrado el portón.  
El camino hacia mi escuela no era largo, pero si agotador, sobretodo aquel día especial... Aquel día final en el que nada se hace, ese día en que solo vas a la escuela como mero adorno floral... Estaba bastante concentrado en mi mismo como para contemplar el conjunto de casas y construcciones monótonas que rodeaban cada vereda u calle por la que caminaba, realmente me sentía furioso con mis padres ya que odiaba aquella prisión llamada "escuela" y ellos lo sabían bastante bien... Sin duda me consideraba un profundo negativita en cuanto a códigos de honor u responsabilidad se tratara. Chicos estúpidos, profesores estrictos, cuatro paredes asfixiantes, pizarras vacías de significado... Realmente no entendía porque la responsabilidad conllevaba sacrificios tan molestos... Jamás lo entendí hasta ahora...  
Recuerdo que mientras caminaba y indagaba en mis pensamientos de lo absurda que era la escuela, de golpe me encontré en frente de esta; sin darme cuenta había cruzado ya unas cinco o siete cuadras. Mi escuela se llamaba _"Saint James"_ , un instituto pequeño pero aceptable... Se componía de un patio relativamente grande, rodeado por bloques de pequeños edificios en los cuales se ubicaban las respectivas salas de clase u otras instalaciones para fines educativos, como laboratorios, salas computacionales, etc... Era compacto pero funcional.  
Con respecto a la entrada, se presentaba en la calle una gran estructura de color café claro con una forma rectangular y angosta, la cual portaba dos grandes puertas de vidrio las cuales otorgaban a la estructura un estilo moderno pero para nada imponente. Arriba de las puertas se encontraban unas letras de color dorado que indicaban el nombre del instituto... Nada que me llamara la atención, pero me dispuse a entrar, a aquellas horas ya no había nadie entrando y yo ya estaba atrasado por aproximadamente quince minutos...  
Cuando abrí las puertas me encontré con el portero, un señor de unos cincuenta años aproximadamente, este se llamaba Marco y a pesar de tener un cabello blanqueado por el paso del tiempo, físicamente se mantenía bastante bien...  
 **-Sera mejor entres rápido antes que algún funcionario te encuentre... Dirígete directo a tu sala que si saben que te deje entrar no serás tu el único afectado.- Me dijo Marco entre susurros mientras me miraba con una expresión de seriedad.**  
 **-Claro... Gracias de nuevo- Le respondí con el mismo tono de voz mientras corría hacia mi salón de clases.**  
Corrí por el extenso patio tapizado en baldosas grises y lustradas preocupado de evitar me encontrara algún inspector u encargado y para mi suerte o mejor dicho desgracia... No me encontré con ninguno. Me dispuse a entrar a la sala en donde me tocaba mis clases... Gire con mucho nervio la manija de bronce que separaba el infierno de la tierra, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, así que solo abrí...  
Al entrar, la profesora me observaba con gran enfado mientras mis _"compañeros de curso"_ se fijaban específicamente en mi, riéndose o balbuceando cosas sin sentido... Odiaba la compañía de otros y me molestaba tener que convivir, por lo que siempre intentaba permanecer lo más alejado posible de mis compañeros de clase... Entre el gran conjunto de mesas en aquel pequeño salón pintado de color amarillo crema, la suerte me sonreía levemente... Había una mesa desocupada, esta era vieja y fabricada con madera y barrotes de fierro... Nada cómoda pero era preferible eso a tener que convivir con idiotas. Esta mesa se encontraba posicionada al fondo del salón, pegada a una de las tres ventanas encontradas en la muralla paralela a la de entrada... Era una mesa solitaria pero que cumplía con lo que deseaba... De repente esa suerte fue fulminantemente cortada.  
 **-Buenos días Samuel o... ¿Acaso debo decir buenas noches?- dijo mi profesora en tono irónico mientras los chicos se reían de la broma vacía de cualquier gracia que esta "docente" había dirigido a mi persona.**  
 **-Ojala fuera noche... Así me saltaría este estúpido día...- Susurre a mi mismo con un tono de cansancio.**  
 **-¿Dijo algo señor Samuel?- Me pregunto la profesora en tono amenazante mientras se levantaba de su pequeño escritorio ubicado en frente de la blanca pizarra.**  
 **-Nada...- Mentí con poco animo.**  
Me dirigí entre las mesas repletas de personas huecas de inteligencia a paso rápido con el fin de llegar lo antes posible a mi pequeña y solitaria mesa de madera. Mientras pasaba lograba detectar los leves susurros y comentarios nada simpáticos hacia mi persona, pero... Realmente aquellas imbecilidades no eran de mi importancia, solo uno de los estúpidos sacrificios que conllevaba ser _"responsable"_.  
Cuando por fin llegue a mi pupitre, coloque mi mochila con lentitud en el asiento y me senté con la mayor cautela posible. Tras sentarme observe atentamente la ventana, para esto corrí las azules cortinas que cubrían a esta, al hacerlo, la relajante luz solar proyectada por aquella ventana la cual daba hacia la calle me abrazaba, calmando así mis preocupaciones...  
Mientras me concentraba en aquello, sentía como la profesora balbuceaba códigos sin sentido que realmente no me interesaban para nada, pero parece ser que la docente se dio cuenta de esto...  
 **-¡Samuel! ¡Si no le interesa esta clase hágame el favor de retirarse!- Exclamo esta con total furia.**  
 **-Ojala pudiera hacer lo que usted dice profesora, pero... No depende de mi- Le dije con leve ironía mientras dejaba de contemplar la ventana para dirigir mi vista hacia ella.**  
 **-¡Pues ahora depende de mi! ¡Sal de mi clase ahora Sa...- Exclamo la profesora pero... El ruidoso sonido de la campana marcaba la hora de recreo... Por lo visto mirar hacia la ventana me había hecho perder la noción del tiempo.**  
 **-Con gusto profesora- Le mencione entre falsas risas con el fin de provocarla.**  
 **-¡Samuel! ¡A la vuelta recibirás un castigo por tu mal comportamiento!- Me amenazo la docente.**  
Yo no conteste, simplemente me levante de mi pupitre; por suerte no tenia nada que guardar por el hecho de que durante la clase no me digne a sacar ningún implemento de estudio... Tras eso me perdí entre la molesta masa de chicos y chicas que salían de manera desesperada del salón de clases...  
Mientras salía, contemple el grandioso y extenso patio de grises baldosas el cual contenía un pequeño negocio de alimentos en una esquina ubicada cerca de la salida de la institución. Como no tenia nada que hacer y mucho menos poseía dinero para comprar algo con el fin de alimentarme, opte por dar vueltas en aquella extensa área gris pensando en la claridad y esplendor del cielo, el cual estaba tintado en un hermoso y profundo celeste acompañado de esponjosas y blancas manchas...  
Mi pequeño entretenimiento visual por lastima se vio interrumpido por un peculiar espectáculo... Unos molestos gritos resonaban en el ambiente bastante cerca de mi, lo que me obligo a ver de que se trataba... Baje mi vista hacia el entorno y logre ver de que se trataba... Dos chicos de aparentemente catorce años, se encontraban amenazando y abusando de un pequeño niño posiblemente de 3 años menos que yo...  
Yo aunque no fuera un esplendido estudiante ni mucho menos el mejor hijo del planeta, tenía un valor o mejor dicho instinto estúpido el cual había desarrollado de manera innata, este era... El impulso de ayudar a otros, impulso que arrastro mis nervios y me forzó a ayudar a aquel niño pequeño. Aquellos chicos no eran detenidos por nadie, parecía que todos los presentes en aquel patio preferían ignorar el acto antes de hacer algo, cosa que explica porque me vi forzado a ayudarlo...  
 **-¡Ustedes! Suelten al niño...- Les dije a los brabucones mientras me acercaba a ellos.**  
 **-¡Pero miren! ¡Tu eres el pendejo imbécil de la sala 18!- Exclamaron en son de burla mientras uno de ellos tomaba del cuello al niño...**  
El chico que se encontraba agrediendo al pequeño era bastante robusto, de piel blanca y con una cabellera rubia bastante destartalada, también llevaba una camiseta verde musgo bastante grande y estirada la cual cubría un poco sus piernas, estas estaban cubiertas por unos pantalones azules recortados hasta las rodillas. El segundo era mas delgado, llevaba una chaqueta negra y una camisa del mismo color la cual tenia un estampado de lo que parecía ser un cráneo, también llevaba un pantalón verde bastante suelto y un peinado bastante cuidado... Realmente me asombraban que fueran amigos.  
 **-Suelta al niño o veras de que soy capaz estúpida mierda!- Le grite al chico robusto.**  
 **-¡No me hagas reír! ¡Te voy a matar maldita escoria!- Grito el rubio y robusto agresor del menor mientras lo soltaba, tras esto se dirigió hacia mi...**  
El niño se encontraba empapado en lagrimas, su cabellera castaña se encontraba desordenada y algo moreteado debido a los abusos de aquellos chicos... Le ordene al pequeño mediante señas que se largara y luego fije mi vista con mis castaños ojos hacia los contrincantes.  
 **-¡Desgraciado infeliz!- Grito el chico robusto mientras corría hacia mi...**  
Yo me mantuve calmado y espere su llegada, este sin medir sus fuerzas intento propinarme un golpe en el rostro, pero con mucha agilidad me agache evadiendo su gancho, tras esto impulse mi brazo hacia su estomago, provocándole así un gran dolor debido al impacto del golpe...  
 **-¡Hijo de...! ¡Esto no ha acabado!- Grito entre quejas el agresor, pero...**  
 **-¡Imbécil! ¡Muere como la mierda que eres!- Me exclamo el chico de negro mientras dirigía un golpe sorpresa hacia mi...**  
Sentí un agudo dolor en la cabeza debido al impacto sorpresa que propino aquel maldito cobarde, pero a pesar de estar adolorido y algo mareado por el golpe, rápidamente y con bastante energía me mantuve en pie y le devolví el ataque... Propinándole un golpe directamente en el rostro... Este, ante el golpe se derrumbo al instante, quedando plantado en el suelo, con un poco de sangre saliendo desde las fosas nasales debido a mi ataque...  
 **¡No ha terminado pendejo!- grito el tipo robusto mientras intentaba atacarme sin lograr mucho...**  
 **-Sera mejor dejes las hamburguesas maldita bola de grasa!- Le exclame mientras evadía con facilidad sus lentos golpes simplemente retrocediendo...**  
Este se veía cada vez mas agotado y cuando planeaba darle el golpe de gracia, sentí como alguien me tomaba el brazo y lo forzaba hacia atrás con fuerza...  
 **-¡Explíquenme que es lo que pasa aquí!- Exclamo una autoritaria voz la cual pertenecía al inspector...**  
 **-Estos chicos estaban agrediendo a un niño pequeño...- Mencione excusándome con bastante cansancio.**  
 **-¡¿Es eso verdad?!- Dijo dirigiendo su mirada al robusto chico con el cual me había enfrentado.**  
 **-Deje de joder...- Menciono fastidiado el agresor mientras se acercaba a mi...**  
 **-¡Alto ahí! Ustedes dos deben acompañarme.- Nos dijo el inspector mientras caminaba hacia una pequeña construcción de un solo piso ubicada al norte del patio.**  
 **-Si te vuelvo a ver te matare bastardo de mierda...- Me susurro el chico con furia.**  
Mientras caminaba logre divisar como el chico que deje tendido en el suelo estaba siendo atendido por profesores, espectáculo el cual estaba siendo observado por todos los estudiantes ubicados en el patio... Todavía no puedo entender como nadie hiso nada en aquel momento...  
Ya cuando llegamos a la pequeña construcción de un solo piso fabricada con lo que parecía ser ladrillo, el Inspector abrió la manija de bronce y rápidamente todos entramos... Se trataba de su oficina, bastante formal, un escritorio de madera barnizada con un computador de ultima generación, murallas grises acompañadas por una lámpara de forma cubica de color blanco y unas baldosas negras bastante lustradas y brillosas...  
El inspector se sentó con seriedad y apunto como un revolver su mirada hacia nosotros...  
 **-El señor John esta en enfermería tras el golpe- Menciono el inspector aquel dato y continuo hablando.**  
 **-Debería expulsarlos a los dos, pero no sin antes me expliquen que fue lo que paso- Dijo observándonos.**  
 **-Un niño pequeño de aproximadamente nueve años estaba siendo agredido por estos chicos...- Le dije a este formal señor con el fin de defenderme.**  
 **-Ya se me informo de aquello, el niño fue enviado a un hospital para revisar las heridas me avisan desde mi teléfono... ¿Algo que decir al respecto Frank?- Dijo mirando con seriedad a el chico agresor.**  
 **-¡Termine ya con esta mierda y expúlseme!- Dijo furioso largándose de la oficina.**  
 **-Claro que eso hare...- Menciono este a sus adentros.**  
 **-Señor Samuel, puede irse... Eso si, si este acto se repite no tendrá la misma suerte...- Dijo el formal señor con seriedad mientras me daba el permiso para irme.**  
 **-Gracias...- Dije casi en susurro.**  
Salí de la oficina y para mi sorpresa tocaron el timbre que le daba fin a la jornada... Para haber sido un día final de clases realmente me sorprendía que haya sido tan molesto y aburrido.  
Camine por el patio y me dirigí a la recepción con el fin de salir de aquella institución denominada _"Saint James"_... Pero mientras me acercaba a las puertas de salida, alguien me hablo...  
 **-Veo que te peleaste jovencito.- Me sorprendió Marco, el portero.**  
 **-Pues... Fue por una buena causa, supongo.- Le explique algo apresurado.**  
 **-No te vuelvas a meter en problemas, te veo el próximo año.- Me dijo en son de despedida... Una despedida que para mi lastima, se tuvo que extender a mucho mas de un año...**  
Mientras salía, pensé en mis agresores... Yo en aquel entonces tenia solo doce años de edad pero a pesar de eso, tenia un talento innato para el combate, no importaba que fueran mayores que yo, siempre había tenido un buen gancho con el cual defenderme de las posibles amenazas... En la actualidad, aquello contiene un pequeño grado de ironía...  
Recuerdo que mientras pensaba y meditaba, alguien me hablo de improvisto.  
 **-¡Hey! Tu debes ser ese chico distraído de la clase 18.- Me menciono un extraño chico de cabellera negra y ordenada, excesivamente delgado al punto que su chaqueta café y camiseta blanca le quedaban como simples sabanas colgando de su esquelético aspecto.**  
 **-Dime...- Respondí sin expresar mayor interés.**  
 **-Pues me llamo Franco, soy de la clase 17- Menciono presentándose.**  
 **-Si vienes a hablar de la pelea, prefiero sigas tu camino...- Le explique con seriedad.**  
 **-Ah, no era eso... Es que nunca te había prestado atención antes... Eres bastante callado y raro en clases.- Mintió intentado cambiar de tema.**  
 **-No me queda tiempo como para hablar, adiós.- Le dije a Franco alzando mi brazo en son de despedida mientras llevaba mi ligera mochila.**  
 **-Adiós... ¡Buena pelea!- Respondió.**  
Al finalizar el dialogo con Franco, salí lentamente del instituto y tras abrir las grandes y finas puertas de cristal que me separaban de la calle, continúe mi caminata por la ciudad con el fin de llegar a mi hogar.  
Mientras pasaba por las calles repletas de construcciones, me sumergía en mis pensamientos... Realmente no me esperaba que un día final de clases llegara a ser tan agitado e incomodo, me encontraba cansado tras el conflicto con aquellos chicos sin cerebro, por suerte, aquello significo ayudar a alguien que no fuera yo mismo... Aunque mi reacción conflictiva solo hubiera sido instintiva, en aquel momento me sentía bien conmigo mismo por haberla efectuado a pesar del mal rato que me había hecho pasar.  
Continuaba con mi extensa caminata cuando de repente, unos pensamientos mucho mas preocupantes llegaron a mi mente... Conociendo las inevitables tradiciones familiares de las cuales mis padres me habían vuelto participe, estos ya estarían pensando en unas molestas e improvisadas vacaciones sorpresa con las cuales interrumpir mis ideas de un largo descanso, al pasar por mi mente tal pronostico, rápidamente empecé a borrar de mi cabeza la idea de postrarme en la cómoda cama de mi habitación... Mis padres eran unos auténticos aventureros improvisados en lo que a tiempos de descanso respecta... Preparaban sus días libres antes de que yo terminara mi periodo escolar, todo para forzarme obligatoriamente a acompañarlos a unas aburridas vacaciones en algún lugar del mundo.  
Mientras meditaba sobre mi aburrido futuro, lograba divisar como el cielo se anaranjada levemente, adoptando así un color cremoso bastante agradable a la vista, el cual se acompañaba por unos débiles rayos solares provenientes de un alejado Sol escondiéndose en el horizonte; ante aquel espectáculo se encontraban los diversos edificios y casas de múltiples materiales y colores, los cuales juntos con el gris pavimento, se oscurecían profundamente debido a el alejamiento inminente de la luz natural. Iba a paso lento con la finalidad de sentir la brisa que acompañada al paisaje ya descrito se hacia presente, realmente esta lograba calmar mi ser provocando una impagable sensación de paz y calma...  
Mientras mas cerca me encontraba de mi hogar, mis ganas de llegar se opacaban considerablemente debido al posible panorama y la casi asegurada llamada del inspector a mis padres para explicarles lo acontecido durante la mañana en clases... A pesar que mi animo se desmantelaba debido a aquello, de repente el destino me ilumino con una salida algo funcional... Dos calles se abrían paso desde mi ubicación, las dos con el mismo destino pero con una considerable diferencia de llegada a lo que tiempo respecta... Si iba por el camino alternativo demoraría más y aprovecharía de tomar algo de aire.  
Ya decidido, cruce las calles sin problemas debido al trafico aparentemente despejado a aquellas horas y fui por aquel camino alargado... Mientras mas paseaba por aquellas calles prácticamente nuevas para mi al no ser mi ruta natural, me arrepentía un poco de mi decisión debido a que a pesar de todo, ya había extendido bastante el recorrido al ralentizar mi caminata... Lo que en un día común me tomaría llegar a mi casa ya se había extendido un triple y de seguro me recibiría una dura reprimenda de parte de mi padre y madre. Aunque mis miedos instintivos inundaban mi mente de inseguridades, opte por ignorarlos y continuar mi caminata por aquellas calles... Aquellos parajes se caracterizaban por sus edificios, los cuales dominaban todas las cuadras por las cuales pasaba... No podía identificar materiales pero si colores; los edificios se encontraban pintados en su mayoría por colores como gris u negro, eran edificios de unos 6 pisos aproximadamente, nada grandes pero bastante visibles a simple vista.  
Tras una hora de lenta caminata, llegue a mi hogar bajo un cielo a aquella hora, azulado y obscuro. Saque las llaves de mi mochila y me dispuse a encajarlas en la cerradura para abrir el portón... Al cerrarlo cruce por el viejo y descuidado jardín de mi casa, pero mientras mas cerca me encontraba de la puerta de entrada, mi corazón mas se impulsaba, como alertándome a gritos que algo no seria cómodo para mi...  
Al abrir la puerta de entrada la cual para mi sorpresa se encontraba sin seguro, me encontré con la estricta mirada de mis dos tutores legales... Me observaban de manera apática y completamente cortante, como si estuvieran dispuestos a matarme con el fin de liberar aquella rabia que esas incomodas miradas ocultaban. De repente el incierto silencio se volvió sonoro...  
 **-Es hora de que expliques porque llegaste tan tarde.- Dijo mi madre con una voz para nada furiosa pero bastante autoritaria la cual sin duda no era fingida.**  
 **-Y que nos des buenos argumentos para no castigarte por tu linda pelea hoy en la escuela.- Acoto mi padre con el fin de complementar los molestos reclamos de mi madre.**  
 **-¡En primer lugar, simplemente deseaba tomar un poco de aire y evitarme esta maldita conversación... En segundo lugar, supongo que el inspector ya les explico que fue lo que paso!- Mencione furioso ante el bombardeo de acusaciones ante mi persona.**  
 **-¡No debías maltratar a dos chicos para proteger al niño! ¡La violencia trae violencia y ante esos casos debe...!- Intento explicar mi madre pero la interrumpí con furia.**  
 **-¡¿Debería llamar al Inspector mientras se que el pobre chico terminaría peor al ser golpeado brutalmente por esos dos pendejos de mierda!?- Grite casi en cólera mientras subía por las escaleras hacia mi habitación con una gran furia liberada... Realmente no deseaba seguir hablando.**  
 **-¡Sam! ¡No le grites así a tu madre!- Exclamo mi padre antes de que yo cerrara la puerta de mi cuarto.**  
Al entrar en mi dormitorio y cerrar la blanca puerta de el mismo, me agache contactando mis manos con las frías baldosas que cubrían el suelo de mi habitación y deslice mi brazo derecho bajo la cama, con el fin de sacar mi pequeño y útil portátil para así distraerme después de un fastidioso y agitado día...  
Cuando ya tenia el portátil afirmado por la palma de mi mano, lo deslice hacia fuera y lo lance a la cama, acto seguido, realice esa misma acción y abrí el dispositivo tecnológico para encenderlo. Cuando encendí el computador portátil por medio de un circular y diminuto botón, espere impacientemente a que sus respectivas opciones para darme acceso al mismo cargaran y tras unos segundos, lo logro... Mi mente revuelta en aquellos momentos solo deseaba despegarse de la realidad y entrar a mundos de fantasías utópicas, así que había optado por entretenerme un rato por medio de uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, _"La literatura sobrenatural"_ , un mundo siniestro y obscuro que te hacia pensar por un momento que tu no eres la persona mas miserable dentro del extenso mundo en el cual vives...  
Tras un buen rato transcurrido, me sentía levemente mejor, más calmado tras sumergirme en la web y sus encantos únicos, y... Aunque deseaba seguir con mi exquisito pasatiempo, mi vista se sentía ligeramente cansada, lo que me forzó a apagar el dispositivo y cerrarlo; tras aquello, lo deje ubicado en la cama y me recosté en esta para así descansar un poco... Cosa que realmente necesitaba.  
Tras un rato, unos incesantes golpes provenientes de la puerta de mi cuarto, me despertaron como si de un molesto pájaro se tratara... Mi ventana estaba cerrada lo que me impedía sentir la característica brisa que aquel día había inundado a la ciudad.  
Me levante de la cama algo somnoliento con el fin de averiguar de quien eran los golpes...  
 **-¡Entre!- Levante la voz mientras me volvía a recostar.**  
 **La puerta se abrió levemente y apareció mi padre tras ella... Con una actitud mas relajada y animada, actitud que reflejaba por completo que mi pronostico anterior era una completa realidad...**  
 **-Admito que estaba algo alterado, pero...- Menciono con un tono arrepentido mi padre mientras entraba a mi cuarto.**  
 **-No sigas disculpándote, no es importante.- Le dije intentando cortar rápido el tema de las disculpas.**  
 **-Por cierto...- Iba a explicarme mi padre, pero lo interrumpí al saber de que se trataba.**  
 **-Si, los acompañare de vacaciones... Después de todo el "Sr. Dante" siempre se ha caracterizado por ser improvisado...- Le dije a mi padre en tono sarcástico.**  
 **-Me da algo de gracia cuando me nombras por mi nombre, Sam.- Me dijo mi padre con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.**  
 **-Felicitaciones.- Le mencione a mi padre con ironía.**  
 **-Mejor será que prepares tus maletas que ya estamos por irnos.- Dijo Dante mientras salía de mi habitación.**  
Me aguante forzosamente las rabietas y me dispuse a prepararme a un aburrido viaje _"familiar"._  
Me levante con esfuerzo de mi cama y empecé a dar ilógicas vueltas por la habitación pensando en que objetos necesitaría para no aburrirme en un jodido viaje familiar... Me dirigí hacia el closet de mi habitación y con delicadeza, tome su manija con el fin de abrirlo; en el closet habían diversas prendas de ropa y considerando que mi padre y madre podrían sorprenderme con cualquier tipo de lugar vacacional exótico, opte por sustraer de este, diversas vestimentas con el fin de prepararme ante cualquier posible inconveniente. Lance toda la ropa a la cama y con gran agilidad, me dispuse a buscar un viejo bolso que usaba para vacacionar; recordaba que lo había dejado guardado en la área inferior de mi pequeño pero útil mueble de madera ubicado al lado de mi blanca cama... Cerré el closet y me dirigí con bastante energía hacia el mueble, el cual se componía de dos cajones, uno superior con forma rectangular y bastante diminuto y otro el cual era algo mas grande con una forma mas cuadrada; ya al frente de este objeto de madera, abrí rápidamente la área inferior del mismo sacando de ahí, mi arrugado y maltratado bolso de color negro.  
Ya con el bolso en mano y la ropa desparramada por mi cama, procedí a meterla toda por montones dentro del viejo bolso, el cual en unos segundos quedo completamente repleto de objetos dentro. Con gran esfuerzo cerré el bolso por medio de su cierre, el cual a duras penas logro llegar al otro extremo de la cremallera. Ya con el bolso listo, me dirigí nuevamente al mueble de madera y abrí su sección superior para sacar algunos juegos para computador que guardaba ahí. Ante la ausencia de bolsos en los cuales guardar los discos que cabe destacar se encontraban protegidos por sus respectivas cajas promocionales las cuales estaban enfundadas con las caratulas correspondientes a cada videojuego, opte por dejarlos también en la cama mientras buscaba una forma de llevarlos.  
 **-¡Sam! ¡¿Ya guardaste tus cosas?!- Exclamo mi padre desde el primer piso de la casa.**  
 **-¡Necesito una bolsa o algo para guardar unas cosas de mi equipaje!- Le respondí a mi padre alzando la voz con el fin de que me ayudara un poco.**  
Sentí sus pasos por las escaleras tras unos momentos y a los segundos después, este abrió la blanca puerta de mi cuarto...  
 **-Ahí tienes; no tienes tiempo para ducharte así que empaca esos juegos y dirígete al auto, yo y tu madre ya tenemos el auto preparado para partir con el equipaje dentro.- Me menciono mi padre intentando apresurarme mientras me lanzaba una gran bolsa plástica.**  
 **-¿Como empacaron tan rápido?- Pregunte algo atónito.**  
 **-Recuerda que ya nos encontrábamos preparando todo mientras tu boxeabas en la escuela.- Me dijo mi padre con sarcasmo.**  
 **-Bien... En unos minutos bajo.- Le respondí.**  
Sin mucho cuidado, me dirigí a mi cama y lance juego por juego dentro de la gran y flexible bolsa plástica completando así el proceso de "preparar el equipaje".  
Ya con todo preparado, colgué en mi muñeca la bolsa con videojuegos y tras eso, me coloque el bolso negro en el hombro del mismo brazo llevando así todo lo que necesitaba. Antes de salir de mi habitación la cual se encontraba iluminada gracias a un pequeño destello proveniente de la lámpara ubicada en el centro del techo, di mi ultimo avistamiento hacia el ventanal, logrando ver solo un puro color negro debido a la hora que ya era tras todo el agitado día que yo había tenido... Presione el interruptor para apagar la lámpara ubicado justamente al lado derecho de la puerta de mi habitación, logrando así, dejar la pieza a oscuras, después de aquello simplemente salí con mi equipaje del cuarto y cerré sin bastante potencia la puerta de mi habitación.  
Ya fuera de mi cuarto, me dispuse a pasar por el pasillo de blancas baldosas con bastante cuidado, ya que la casa se encontraba a obscuras, lográndose ver simples y poco nítidas siluetas de las estructuras de la casa; ya frente a la escalera que llevaba hacia el primer piso, camine a paso lento pero firme debido a la obscuridad y el peso que cargaba en mi hombro izquierdo y cuando al fin logre llegar al primer piso, me dirigí hacia la salida de mi hogar la cual lograba divisar gracias a los potentes focos del automóvil de mi padre el cual reflejaba desde fuera... Extrañaba aquel vehículo de color plata con gran motor y diseño, ya que como mi casa carecía de un estacionamiento, Dante había dejado este, un tiempo en la casa de un amigo de el, lo que llevo como resultado que no viera nunca mas aquella nave de color plata hasta aquel momento.  
Ya en la puerta de salida, la abrí rápidamente logrando así llegar a el deteriorado patio de mi hogar... Cerré la puerta de entrada y tras eso salí por el portón que protegía el jardín, el cual se encontraba abierto debido a que mis padres lo dejaron así para el momento en que saliera... Estos se encontraban dentro del vehículo con clara expresión de aburrimiento, pero mi padre al ver que salí con mi equipaje, salió del auto y se dispuso a ayudarme.  
 **-Bien, ya era hora que salieras.- Me dijo Dante algo serio.**  
 **-Todo hubiese sido mas simple si me hubieses ayudado.- Le respondí con ironía.**  
 **-Bueno, ahora lo estoy haciendo.- Respondió con una sonrisa bastante leve en el rostro mientras tomaba mi equipaje dejándolo en la maleta del auto plateado la cual cabe destacar se encontraba abierta.**  
 **-Supongo en ese caso que ya debemos partir.- Dije para mi mismo.**  
 **-Claro, así que súbete al auto rápido, Sam.- Menciono mi madre algo aburrida de la espera.**  
 **-¡Todo listo!- Exclamo mi padre mientras cerraba la maleta del coche con gran energía.**  
Mi madre se encontraba en los asientos delanteros, específicamente en el de copiloto ya que quien dirigiría el vehículo a unas _"divertidas"_ vacaciones iba a ser mi enérgico y autoritario padre...  
Tras un leve respiro ante la obscura y fría noche la cual contactaba mis desnudos brazos, subí lentamente al vehículo, ubicándome en los asientos traseros, tras esto mi padre se coloco al volante y cerro la puerta de su respectivo asiento, encendiendo tras aquello el ligero motor por medio de unas viejas pero claramente funcionales llaves.  
El auto empezó a moverse adquiriendo cada vez una velocidad mayor a medida que recorría calles u pasajes. Yo contemplaba desde mi asiento, las diversas casas iluminadas por luces artificiales y los pequeños pero pintorescos edificios que se alzaban a la vista publica en plena noche los cuales hacían conjunto perfecto con la hermosa y esplendorosa luz lunar que cubría a todo el mundo con una extraña aura de calma y paz...  
 **-Estamos a unos pocos minutos de salir de la ciudad.- Menciono mi padre en son de aviso.**  
 **-Eso ya lo se.- Dije con una actitud un poco aguafiestas.**  
 **-No seas antipático Sam.- Respondió mi madre con el fin de defender a Dante.**  
Yo seguí contemplando el paisaje, los edificios y casas que pasaban con fugacidad por mi limitada vista realmente me llamaban la atención, cada uno de ellos era un mundo distinto, una vida y una gran historia que uno simplemente ignora u desconoce.  
Mientras meditaba sobre vidas y historias, sin darme cuenta las construcciones urbanas cada vez se volvían mas escasas, ahora solo se lograba divisar una gran autopista iluminada por dispositivos fosforescentes rodeada de una vista bastante verdosa, la cual se encontraba presente en la área junto a ciertas zonas cubiertas de tierra las cuales con suerte se lograban divisar gracias a los focos del coche, todo esto con un simbólico cartel de metal pintado en un opaco color verde que decía:  
 ** _"Usted esta saliendo de_**  
 ** _Ciudad Flashlight"_**  
Mientras mas nos alejábamos de la área urbana, mas bellezas naturales se alzaban a la vista, lo que pareciera para cualquier ser vivo una simple carretera, para mi en aquellas estancias se volvía un verdadero viaje turístico por tierras prácticamente vírgenes. Mientras contemplaba los prados repletos de flores tintadas de negro por la obscura noche y grandes áreas naturales repletas de altos y gruesos arboles u extensos terrenos de tierra fresca, el tiempo transcurría con fugacidad, llegando a pasar casi de manera instantánea.  
Tras ya una media hora aproximadamente contemplando el paisaje, lógicos pensamientos llegaron a mi mente... ¿A donde me llevarían mis padres? ¿Cual seria nuestro lugar para vacacionar? A pesar de mi hambrienta curiosidad y el sin fin de interrogantes que envolvían a mi mente, opte por seguir observando el paisaje y despejar mi cabeza de ideas u preocupaciones...  
 **-¿Vas cómodo Sami?- Me pregunto de improvisto mi madre.**  
 **-Si... Me encuentro bien, algo aburrido pero no puedo quejarme de mi salud.- Le respondí con un pequeño nivel de ironía.**  
 **-¡Les encantara! ¡Se los aseguro!- Interrumpió el dialogo mi padre con bastante animo.**  
 **-¿Te pasa algo papa?- Le pregunte extrañado a Dante debido a la incoherente oración que alzo a los cuatro vientos.**  
 **-No, estoy refiriéndome al lugar en donde vacacionaremos.- Explico este entre risas.**  
 **-¿Y en donde se supone que nos hospedaremos?- Pregunte algo curioso.**  
 **-Es sorpresa, pero te puedo mencionar que es un hermoso lugar para vacacionar.- Me respondió mi padre con atmosfera misteriosa.**  
 **-Vamos Dante, cuéntale a tu hijo en donde pasara sus días de aburrimiento.- Interrumpió mi madre bajo una ráfaga de carcajadas.**  
 **-Bien... Iremos a un bosque ubicado al sur...- Me informo mi padre con una extraña seriedad.**  
 **-¿Porque no me contaste? Esta bien que siempre me sorprendas con vacaciones aleatorias pero por lo general sueles mencionarme el destino turístico en el momento que entramos al auto.- Interrogue algo curioso a mi padre.**  
 **-No deseaba contarte debido a que no mucha gente suele ir a ese bosque... Supersticiosos...- Me respondió mi padre con esa misma atmosfera de seriedad.**  
 **-¿A que te refieres con "supersticiosos"?- Pregunte algo inseguro.**  
 **-Los habitantes de esa área rumorean que hay un asesino suelto o algo por el estilo... Aun así nada se ha confirmado o verificado.- Me explico mi padre con total frialdad y seriedad.**  
 **-Pero no tienes porque preocuparte Sami, es solo una excusa de los habitantes de la área para evitar que el bosque se vuelva un área turística llena de personas.- Menciono mi madre con el fin de calmarme.**  
 **-Claro, y yo nací ayer de seguro...- Respondí casi en susurro.**  
 **-No te obligamos a que nos creas- Me respondió mi madre.**  
La noticia realmente me dejo pensativo... A los 12 años uno no creía ni mucho menos confiaba en el escepticismo, todo podía ser real y aquello me llenaba de un extraño pánico... A pesar de que sensaciones incomodas invadían mi ser de inseguridad y miedo a lo desconocido, ignore estos instintos naturales y me auto-convencí de olvidar aquel innecesario dialogo con mis padres... Todavía me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, jamás me perdonare por aquello...  
 **-Se te nota nervioso Sam, cálmate un poco ya que nada malo pasara.- Me menciono mi padre intentando calmarme.**  
 **-Estoy calmado...- Mentí.**  
 _"Calmado"_ fue la mentira que use... La sucia mentira que me lo arrebato todo cambiándolo por un sombrío mundo lleno de penurias y muerte... Solo bastaba un berrinche, un ataque de pánico fingido... ¡Solo bastaba decir la verdad y nada hubiese acontecido..! Una vida ignorante, ciega, sin pensar en el mundo que nos rodea... Eso fue lo que perdí, junto al amor y la felicidad, solo por... Una leve mentira...  
La oscuridad a pesar de estar al tope, solo erradicada por los luminosos focos del coche plateado en el que me encontraba, cada vez se volvía mas y mas profunda, mas constante y agotadora... En el camino ya solo se divisaban arboles y áreas forestales, las cuales en conjunto con las misteriosas y tétricas sombras, creaban una atmosfera de incomodidad y suspenso, la cual al mezclarse con mi cansancio y agotamiento mental tras tanto observar y meditar sobre el ambiente y los rumores que rondaban sobre la área en donde vacacionaría, me producían unas profundas ganas de dormir.  
Como mis motivaciones u necesidades para mantenerme despierto disminuían constantemente, opte por recostarme en los asientos de cuero traseros del vehículo de manera disimulada para así evitar que mis padres se enteraran que no portaba un cinturón ante cualquier emergencia o accidente...  
 **-Parece que el viaje será un poco mas largo de lo previsto...- Menciono mi padre algo cansado.**  
 **-¿Hay alguna estación para recargar bencina o algún lugar para descansar por este camino?- Le pregunto mi madre a Dante con una voz que también expresaba cansancio.**  
 **-Para nada... Solo queda manejar hasta llegar al destino.- Explico mi padre con seriedad.**  
Tras aquellos diálogos intente cerrar los parpados con la finalidad de reposar un poco y ante aquella acción, poco a poco, mis energías empezaron a esfumarse adentrándome cada vez con mayor profundidad al mundo del descanso, pero... Un extraño acontecimiento volvió lo que parecía un exquisito minuto de reposo, en una gran pesadilla...

 **Notas Post-Episodio:**

Bueno, antes de despedirme, deseo dejar unos cuantos mensajes:

 _ **Mensajes para viejos lectores:**_

 _.Un gusto tenerlos nuevamente aqui, como pueden notar la trama es absolutamente igual solo que mejorada y extendida considerablemente..._

 _.Gracias por si estan leyendo esto y recuerden comentar tambien, ya sea para presentarse como "viejos lectores" o simplemente para criticar esta primera mitad de episodio._

 ** _Mensajes para nuevos lectores:_**

 _.Bueno, ¿Una serie creepypasta? (O mejor dicho anti-creepypasta)... Si, suena a algo trillado y ocupado y claro... Lo es jaja. Espero el episodio les haya gustado; recuerden comentar y dejar sus "criticas constructivas" para ayudar a mi desarrollo como escritor._

 _¡Muchas gracias!_

 ** _Mensajes para todos:_**

 _.El episodio fue dividido en dos partes para que sea mas comodo a la vista y menos cansador; a pesar de aquello la segunda parte estara disponible una media hora despues de la salida de este episodio, para asi concluir con el mismo con el objetivo de que puedan entender el episodio y leerlo por completo..._

 _.Esta primera parte fue algo lenta y cotidiana, pero la segunda es mas obscura y siniestra para aquellos que esperan un poco de acción... Sin mas spoilers o cosas relacionadas... ¡Me despido!_


	2. El Genesis de un Cazador (Parte 22)

**Capitulo 1: El Genesis de un Cazador (Parte 2/2).**

 **Notas Pre-Episodio:**

 _¡Buen día/tarde/noche! ¡Tantos minutos sin vernos! Jajaja... Un poco de ironia no mata a nadie..._

 _Pues bueno, como cumplo con los avisos que estipulo, aqui publico casi en conjunto con la primera parte del episodio, su respectiva continuación la cual deja como concluida "El genesis de Samuel"._

 _Los origenes de esta versión los explique en la parte anterior al igual que mi deseo de comentarios u criticas asi que me ahorrare las palabras rebuscadas para las notas finales..._

 _Sin mas preambulos... ¡Iniciemos!_

 **Historía:**

Un gran silencio inundo el ambiente, transformándolo en una extraña estancia de absoluta tranquilidad y paz, pero... Sentía una extraña humedad en la espalda, me sentía flotando en lo que parecía ser un rio o caudal... Tras sentir aquella sensación intente abrir mis parpados, pero al lograrlo solo veía una oscuridad pura y silenciosa que en vez de introducirme en un sentimiento de pánico, me calmaba de alguna exótica manera... Intente ignorar todo lo que acontecía ya que de seguro se trataba de un sueño, pero las sensaciones eran muy reales, no se sentía como un sueño, sino como la misma realidad...  
 **-¡¿Hay alguien?!- Exclame al vacío con el fin de recibir alguna respuesta satisfactoria.**  
Solo me respondió el silencio del ambiente, lo que me forzó a intentar levantarme y escapar del caudal para investigar la extraña y obscura área en la que me encontraba... Esta corriente de agua era bastante baja y levemente potente cosa que me beneficio a la hora de levantarme y salir de la misma... Con solo dos pasos nada extensos, logre sentir tierra solida por medio de mis húmedas zapatillas color marrón y a pesar que la ropa húmeda me incomodaba, aquel pacifico silencio era bastante satisfactorio... Tras un poco de caminata a ciegas tras haber dejado el rio, logre sentir leves crujidos por cada paso que mis pies daban, crujidos similares a los que emiten las hojas secas al ser pisadas, también sentía leves relieves duros y resistentes los cuales de seguro se trataban de pequeñas rocas...  
Continúe caminando sin cuidado alguno, solo pendiente de las sensaciones que aquel siniestro y calmado ambiente me provocaban pero de repente, lo que parecía ser un grueso tronco, impacto conmigo, logrando tumbarme al suelo. Tras la caída y un leve estruendo de hojas secas por el impacto de mi cuerpo con estas, sentí una extraña sensación que rompió toda línea de pacifismo o tranquilidad que aquel lugar podía provocarme... Mi instinto me dictaba que alguien estaba observándome, lo sentía con gran intensidad... A pesar de aquello intente ignorar temporalmente aquella sensación...  
Intente respirar profundo y pensar un poco en la área en la que me encontraba... Los caudales, las hojas, los arboles aleatorios... Bajo la lógica que un chico de 12 años tiene, daba por seguro que me encontraba en un peculiar bosque el cual debido a su extraña y profunda oscuridad, dificultaba que mi vista se acostumbrara al mismo, sin duda sonaba a un lugar natural, pacifico pero con algún siniestro secreto... De repente sentí que algo solido contactaba con mi hombro izquierdo, acompañado de un extraño escalofrió al sentir una vista fija observándome...  
 **-¡Basta ya de jodidas bromas!- Grite algo alterado levantándome con impotencia.**  
 **-...- Leves respiros se escuchaban al frente de mi rostro.**  
 **-¡Dime quien mierda eres!- Exclame furioso dirigiendo mi brazo de manera ofensiva a la supuesta entidad ubicada en frente de mi.**  
Se me caracterizaba por mi ironía y actitud seria, por lo general no solía alterarme ni mucho menos perder la compostura, pero por alguna misteriosa razón, sentía algo... Una especie de tensión y estrés inconsciente en mi ser, el cual me incitaba a actuar de una manera bastante descontrolada...  
Tras lanzar este golpe al aire sin ningún resultado, procedí a correr a ciegas por la área; llevaba mis brazos extendidos con el fin de evitar chocar con algún árbol o objeto contundente, pero de repente mi pie izquierdo perdió el equilibrio por lo que parecía ser una gruesa rama llevándome a impactar de frente con el suelo... Intente con mucha desesperación reincorporarme, pero lo que creía era una rama, envolvió mi talón y lo apretó con fuerza, acto seguido, empecé a forcejear con el fin de soltarme pero... Esta rama viviente empezó a arrastrarme con fuerza hacia algún lado, yo solo podía gritar, quejarme y sentir el estruendo de las hojas secas impactando con mi espalda...  
 **-¡Maldita mierda! ¡Déjame ir!- Grite furioso intentando aferrarme a algún objeto en vano.**  
Tras esas palabras, una extraña luz similar a el Sol, empezó a iluminar la obscura zona revelando los misterios de la misma... El esplendor repentino me nublo la vista unos momentos mientras me encontraba siendo arrastrado con fuerza...  
Mi corazón empezó a acelerar su pulso con potencia, el miedo y la desesperación se liberaron de mi ser al ver el perturbador escenario en el que me encontraba... Lo que en un momento había nombrado como un obscuro, pacifico y misterioso bosque de golpe se había revelado ante mi como una autentica carnicería sangrienta; cuerpos descompuestos con fragmentos de carne a duras penas adheridos a sus respectivas zonas, ya prácticamente vacíos por el tiempo y los posibles banquetes de aves carroñeras, los cuales se encontraban colgados del cuello por medio de viejas y sucias cuerdas, a las ramas de la infinidad de viejos arboles los cuales no poseían ninguna hoja en pie... Lo que creí eran hojas secas y piedras, en realidad eran fragmentos de piel ensangrentada secos posiblemente por el transcurso temporal y duros pedazos de hueso con diversas manchas obscuras en sus alrededores...  
Ante aquella asquerosa escena que sin duda me provocaba unas tremendas ganas de vomitar y llorar, yo me encontraba siendo arrastrado con fuerza por el suelo, lo que provoco que tragara de vez en cuando unos asquerosos pedazos de piel y inclusive hueso... No lo podía soportar, el hedor a muerto, la sangrienta carnicería, el brutal agitamiento que estaba recibiendo... No podía soportar tal escena.  
De repente observe con mucha dificultad el objeto que me atacaba; se trataba de una especie de fideo o tentáculo húmedo y bastante grueso el cual era de un negro bastante oscuro...  
 **-¡Suéltame ya maldita cosa amorfa!- Le grite inútilmente al tentáculo mientras intentaba soltar mi pie izquierdo.**  
De un instante a otro, ya no tuve que continuar con el forcejeo ya que aquel extraño tentáculo dejo de presionar mi talón izquierdo, liberándolo del potente enrollamiento en que lo tenia cautivo... Al sentir un breve momento de paz, cerré mis parpados con mucha fuerza mientras me piñizcaba intentando despertar, pero solo lograba sentir agudos pinchazos y una sensación de ser un idiota... Al ver que mi plan simplemente no era funcional ante la situación en la que me encontraba, abri los parpados con lentitud y me levante lo mas rápido posible para no sentir esa asquerosa sensación de estar tocando pedazos de piel descompuesta...  
Al levantarme solo logre distinguir una asquerosa carnicería humana, pero de pronto mi vista se nublo levemente acompañada de un leve pito en los oídos los cuales me provocaban una fuerte sensación de mareo la cual a su vez, me dejo tambaleando unos instantes...  
 **-Déjame sa...- Me encontraba quejándome a duras penas mientras me volteaba con el fin de averiguar que había pasado, pero lo que vi al voltearme me descoloco...**  
Al voltearme, vi a un sujeto alto, como me encontraba algo mareado no había distinguido su cabeza la cual solo se podía observar alzando la vista debido a la altura del sujeto portador de esta... Este iba vestido con un extraño traje elegante... Unos pantalones impecables de un profundo color negro, bastante angostos y largos los cuales hacían un conjunto perfecto con la prenda superior que el tipo llevaba, la cual era un elegante traje de igual color que los pantalones, el cual en su interior dejaba ver una limpia y lisa camisa color blanca... Todo aquel lujoso conjunto se destacaba aun mas gracias a los relucientes zapatos de cuero que ese sujeto usaba... Tras observar detenidamente a el tipo alto encontrado frente a mi, procure alzar la vista con el fin de ver su rostro, pero al intentarlo, sentí como mi estomago se revolvía, acción que inconscientemente me devolvió la vista al suelo mientras escupía una asquerosa sustancia anaranjada la cual sin duda era vomito... Estuve así unos segundos y cuando por fin logre estabilizarme, logre observar que la entidad seguía parada como una gran estatua sin expresar ningún indicio de movimiento...  
Como me sentía algo mejor, dirigí mi vista hacia el rostro del sujeto ubicado frente a mi con el objetivo de identificarlo o como mínimo acudir a el por ayuda, pero al fijar mi vista hacia su rostro... ¡Este no poseía ningún rasgo facial! Parecía como si tuviera una ligera tela de blanco puro envolviendo toda su cabeza, pero por la textura, se notaba a primera vista que era piel y no otra cosa... Aquella entidad no poseía ojos, nariz, boca ni mucho menos orejas...  
 **-Tu... ¿Que eres..?- Pregunte casi en susurro y en estado de shock por la situación.**  
Mi vista se encontraba fija al sujeto y por alguna extraña razón, no podía despegarla del mismo... De golpe, empezó a oír unos agudos y potentes pitos en los oídos los cuales poco a poco iban revolviendo mi cabeza al punto de que llegaba a sentir un gran dolor en la misma, sintiendo como si esta fuera a reventar... Una extraña distorsión empezó tras aquello a afectar mi vista, la cual se asemejaba a aquella peculiar estática la cual aparece en los televisores al perder la señal satelital...  
 **-¡Basta! ¡Déjame! ¡Por favor ya basta!- Gritaba con dolor y sufrimiento.**  
Debido al gran dolor que sentía, sin importar lo asqueroso que pareciera, me lance en el suelo y empecé a remolcarme en el mismo debido al desesperante dolor que sentía... De repente logre escuchar bajo aquel potente y agudo pitido, leves susurros sin sentido, sonidos sin lógica o comprensión alguna... Sonidos que no pertenecían a la realidad...  
De pronto, mi vista empezó a enrojecerse; mientras me retorcía entre piel y huesos, sentía como mi vista se tornaba de un color rojo sangre al punto en que ya no podía ver... Lo ultimo definido que logre divisar tras eso, era aquella criatura parada y quieta como un tronco al frente mío sin las menores ganas de acabar con mi sufrimiento... Seguía retorciéndome en el suelo, sintiendo como mis ojos reventaban pero aquella sensación no solo paro en mis globos oculares... Mi nariz y boca empezaron a escurrir sangre de manera desenfrenada, a pesar de no poder ver, lo sentía con bastante detalle... Solo lograba sentir como se formaba un charco de sangre a mi alrededor mientras me retorcía con mucho dolor en el piso... Ya ni hablar podía, pero de repente, un agudo y fugaz dolor acabo con todo, simplemente un pequeño dolor...  
Tras un minuto de silencio, recobre la vista... Me encontraba en el coche familiar, todo ese sufrimiento, toda esa tortura solo se había tratado de una pesadilla demasiado vivida para parecer irreal... Me encontraba sudando, pero a pesar de eso, mis padres por lo visto no se habían enterado de lo acontecido, posiblemente a pesar de haber estado sudando mientras soñaba, no emití ningún sonido anormal como para que mis padres voltearan a revisarme, a pesar de eso... Me costaba creer aquello y en especial, que aquel martirio solo hubiera sido un sueño, pero... No solo era un sueño, era una sufrida advertencia lanzada hacia mi persona con el fin de alejarme del peligro... Una especie de obscuro sueño premonitorio de mal augurio... A pesar de saberlo ahora, en aquel entonces se me era imposible saber de que se trataba... Se me era imposible descifrar el mortal destino que me esperaba a mi y a mi querida familia... En ese entonces, solo podía sentir pánico, confusión y nervio...  
 **-Papa...- Llame a mi padre en susurro desde el asiento trasero del coche.**  
 **-Veo que ya despertaste Sam.- Me menciono este con un tono algo animado mientras conducía.**  
 **-No me siento muy bien...- Le explique mientras me levantaba terminando así con mi posición de reposo; este volteo...**  
 **-¡Sam! ¿Que diablos te paso?- Me pregunto exaltado mi padre.**  
 **-Una pesadilla, pero parece me hiso sudar mas de lo previsto...- Le explique con sarcasmo.**  
 **-Sami, hijo mío... Estamos a unos minutos de nuestro destino, ahí podrás bajarte y limpiarte...- Me dijo mi madre bastante preocupada por mi estado.**  
 **-No te preocupes...- Le respondí con un tono algo calmado.**  
Observe hacia la ventanilla izquierda trasera del coche, la noche era profunda y el silencio desbordante, todo acompañado de una pavimentada y iluminada carretera la cual en sus alrededores poseía enormes extensiones de grandes e imponentes arboles, los cuales portaban una frondosa melena de hojas tanto verdes como anaranjadas, apenas visibles debido a la oscuridad nocturna... Gracias a mi pesadilla pasada, aquel hermoso ambiente con una grandiosa estética, a mi solo me producía una inseguridad y sensación de nervio subconsciente...  
Tras unos cuantos minutos calmándome por medio de la ventanilla y la profunda noche, mi padre doblo bruscamente en dirección a un angosto camino de tierra conectado con la misma autopista, el cual atravesaba el profundo y obscuro bosque al cual un pánico subconsciente yo le había adoptado...  
Me encontraba algo inquieto e incomodo debido a la transpiración que rodeaba mi cuerpo... El camino de tierra era bastante inestable, cosa que se podía deducir gracias a las constantes agitaciones del coche en el cual me encontraba con mis padres.  
Observe fijamente la ventanilla delantera del coche... Este dichoso camino improvisado y angosto, traspasaba todo el bosque y ante una obscura noche sin presencia de iluminación alguna, mas que la tenue luna, aquella extensión verdosa y natural que rodeaba el camino el cual el vehículo recorría, realmente se volvía misteriosa e incomoda, como en la pesadilla, pero claro... Sin tripas o muertos colgados...  
 **-Papa... ¿Cuando llegaremos?- Pregunte algo nervioso debido al ambiente en que me encontraba.**  
 **-Sam, dos minutos y ya estaremos bajando equipaje para acampar...- Me explico Dante con una voz que expresaba completamente su cansancio.**  
 **-Sami, ¿Te encuentras bien? Te veo muy inquieto...- Me pregunto mi madre mientras volteaba su cabeza hacia mi desde el asiento de copiloto para observarme.**  
 **-Si, solo... No es nada...- Mentí.**  
 **-Mañana deberás contarme y eso es una orden.- Me respondió mi madre a carcajadas.**  
El auto de pronto freno de manera imprevista...  
 **-¿Ya llegamos?- Pregunte algo confuso.**  
 **-Si Sam, ya hemos llegado.- Me respondió bastante cansado mi padre.**  
 **-Al fin...-Susurro mi madre con una actitud similar a la de Dante.**  
Observe por el cristal frontal del vehículo, el auto estaba detenido en lo que parecía ser el final de aquel molesto camino de tierra... Los obscuros arboles parecían siniestros y silenciosos, manteniendo una atmosfera tensa a pesar del silencio... Estaba nervioso así que no decidí salir al instante del coche...  
Mi padre y madre salieron simultáneamente del vehículo, estos llevaban chaquetas bien gruesas puestas, mi padre una negra y mi madre una roja, a pesar de aquello, se frotaban las palmas de las manos, demostrando así que la zona estaba bastante fría...  
 **-Uff... Que frio hace por aquí.- Acoto mi madre mientras le daba un vistazo al bosque.**  
 **-Hay que bajar el equipaje... Pero primero le pasare un abrigo a Sam; una polera tan delgada como la que lleva no lo hará soportar estos climas.- Menciono Dante a mi madre.**  
 **-Estoy de acuerdo.- Afirmo esta.**  
 **-¡Sam! ¡Yo y Margaret bajaremos el equipaje! ¡Yo te aviso cuando puedas bajar!- Exclamo mi padre con la finalidad de avisarme.**  
 **-Entendido...- Dije algo agotado e incomodo por la transpiración.**  
 **-Sami, cuando lleguemos a la zona en donde instalaremos la carpa te cambiaras esa ropa.- Acoto Margaret bastante seria.**  
Tras finalizar el dialogo, mis padres se dirigieron a la parte trasera del vehículo, colocando las llaves del mismo en la ranura ubicada en la sección de la maleta con el objetivo de abrirla y al lograrlo, empezaron a bajar lentamente sus respectivos bolsos y equipajes de diversos colores u materiales... En total llevaban 2 maletas resistentes y 3 bolsos algo mas viejos y de mala calidad, en donde llevaban tanto ropa como billeteras, tarjetas de crédito, libros, etc... Mientras tanto, yo contemplaba tranquilamente aquella acción desde el interior del vehículo.  
Mi equipaje compuesto por una pequeña bolsa con videojuegos y un viejo bolso lleno de ropa se encontraban abandonados al interior de la maleta, la cual mis padres no cerraron a pesar de haber sacado sus respectivos equipajes...  
 **-Sam, baja del coche y lleva tus cosas.- Me dijo mi padre con su ya característico tono de cansancio.**  
 **-Claro.-Le respondí.**  
Subí el seguro de mi puerta y salí lentamente del vehículo, la brisa fresca y fría de la noche contacto con mi piel de golpe tras realizar tal acción.  
 **-¡Toma esto!- Exclamo mi padre mientras me lanzaba una chaqueta azul sin diseño alguno seguramente extraída de su equipaje.**  
 **-Ya pensé que se te había olvidado.- Le mencione a Dante con un poco de ironía.**  
Me dirigí al área trasera del vehículo y como la maleta se encontraba abierta, aproveche para sacar mi para nada ligero equipaje...  
Tras eso, mi madre a duras penas debido al peso que cargaba, cerro la maleta... Acción seguida, me coloque con mucha dificultad la chaqueta... La brisa, el sudor, la chaqueta... La sensación era realmente desagradable pero a pesar de eso, no quedaba de otra... De repente, mi padre inicio caminata, dirigiéndose a la profundidad del bosque nocturno, yo y mi madre lo seguimos a paso lento... Las ramas de los arboles y el pasto que tapizaba el lugar danzaban al mismo ritmo que la fria brisa que atacaba a aquellos parajes... Mis pasos eran como leves crujidos en medio de un mar de silencio... Sin duda aquella sensación de paz y misterio me llenaban de inseguridad y recuerdos ante la siniestra pesadilla que yo había tenido...  
Tras unos cuantos minutos, un pequeño espacio sin presencia de arboles bloqueando el paso se hizo presente, este lugar sin duda parecía perfecto para acampar y por lo visto, no era el único que portaba aquella idea...  
 **-Bueno, aquí colocaremos la carpa.- Explico mi padre deteniéndose en aquel lugar sin arboles, pero con una gran extensión de pasto húmedo.**  
 **-Concuerdo contigo.- Dijo mi madre con un poco de animo mientras sacaba de una de las maletas que llevaba, unos cuantos fierros delgados y una extensa pero delgada tela color verde...**  
 **-Bien, supongo que deberemos armarla...- Mencione algo cansado.**  
 **-Tu, chico, deberás ir con tu bolso a vestirte...- Me ordeno mi padre.**  
 **-¿Tienes una toalla que sea para sacarme este jodido sudor?- Le pregunte a Dante.**  
 **-Si, deje una en tu bolso mientras bajaba el equipaje.- Me respondió este.**  
 **-Ah, se me había olvidado...- Le explique.**  
Me aleje con mucho miedo e inseguridad de la zona en donde acamparía con mi familia, mi corazón se encontraba bastante acelerado... Me dispuse a desnudarme, tras eso lance mis prendas al pasto, posterior a aquello saque la toalla encontrada en mi viejo bolso y intente sustraer la mayor parte del sudor que rodeaba mi cuerpo, tras eso me cambie la vestimenta... Me coloque una musculosa roja que me quedaba bastante suelta, un poleron de mismo color y encima de todo, la chaqueta azul de mi padre, en cambio, por debajo opte por usar unos pantalones de tela gruesa de color rojo oscuro... Mientras me cambiaba, el frio había logrado dejarme con un terrible escalofrió...  
Tras vestirme, volví rápidamente a la zona en donde mis padres se encontraban, pasando por unos cuantos arboles para lograr esto... La carpa ya se encontraba armada cuando llegue, mis padre estaban de pie con un cansancio destacable...  
 **-Bueno Sam, puedes quedarte un rato de pie, pero por mi parte y de Margaret, ya estamos cansados asi que nos meteremos a la carpa...- Me explico mi padre el cual con suerte estaba de pie.**  
 **-Si, ustedes no se preocupen- Respondí con seriedad.**  
 **-Sami, solo una hora mas... Ya son las 4 de la mañana...- Me advirtió mi madre mientras le lanzaba una leve revisada a su celular.**  
 **-Claro, de todos modos igual estoy cansado...- Les explique a Dante y Margaret.**  
 **-Bien, he traído unos exquisitos malvaviscos para que mañana en la mañana comamos todos juntos "en familia".- Menciono mi madre mientras abría el cierre que mantenía sellada la carpa ; acto seguido a aquello, mis padres entraron a la extensa y cómoda carpa verde claro que habían traído para acampar... A pesar de aquello logre darme cuenta que dejaron esta abierta, posiblemente por cansancio o quizás para incitarme a entrar a dormir con ellos, pero... Una extraña sensación de estar siendo observado volvía a sentirse en el ambiente; aquel bosque no me otorgaba ninguna seguridad...**  
Tras un rato tendido en la tierra observando el oscuro cielo sin estrellas esperando que el amanecer llegara a quitar mis inseguridades, la molesta sensación de sentir que _"algo"_ me vigilaba desde las sombras me empezaba a desagradar, a pesar de aquello, por alguna extraña razón me sentía obligado a mantener vigilancia, como si subconscientemente hubiera sabido que algo malo se aproximaba... Ante mi subconsciente deber y las extrañas sensaciones presentes en el ambiente, me levante de la tierra y me dirigí a el bolso donde guardaba mi equipaje el cual se encontraba al lado izquierdo de la carpa verde claro en donde mi familia dormía...  
Al llegar al bolso, lo abrí y saque de este mi portátil con el fin de entretenerme jugando algún juego de los que había dejado en la bolsa plástica, ya que no había señal como para conectarme a la internet... Tras aquello saque uno de los juegos encontrados en la bolsa blanca ubicada junto al bolso. Al tener todo el material necesario para soportar una noche como aquella, me volví a sentar en la tierra y abrí el portátil, tras eso lo encendí rápidamente para despejar mi mente; al encenderlo y encontrarme en el menú de opciones, presione un pequeño botón ubicado al lado del interruptor para encender el dispositivo, tras oprimirlo abrí una ranura en la cual se permitía colocar un disco, acción seguida, abrí la caja del juego que iba a jugar y saque el CD de esta, colocándolo en la ranura. Al momento de colocar el CD, la pantalla del computador empezó a distorsionarse por una extraña estática la cual me evitaba ocupar a gusto el dispositivo... Estuve unos cuantos minutos apretando opciones y botones con el fin de reparar o como mínimo eliminar el error que producía aquella peculiar distorsión en la pantalla, pero al ver que mis esfuerzos eran inútiles, opte por apagar el portátil con la intención de reiniciarlo, pero cuando la pantalla se quedo en negro, esta, reflejo los arboles encontrados detrás de mi y lo que vi, fue algo que me dejo inmovilizado... ¡El ser de mi pesadilla, aquel maldito tipo sin rostro de alta estatura se encontraba entre los arboles atrás de mi! Por un momento intente calmarme creyendo que era una simple ilusión ya que al voltear hacia atrás de manera instintiva, solo logre ver una extensión infinita de arboles en movimiento debido a la fresca brisa... Ignore el peligro con el fin de evitar afrontarlo... Solo, lo ignore...  
Con mi corazón cada vez mas activo y alterado, sentí como mis manos temblaban... Deseaba prender el ordenador o entrar a la carpa con mis padres pero... El miedo y la cobardía me mantenían inmóvil como una estatua; solo podía sentir la brisa contactando suavemente con mi rostro y manos mientras mi cuerpo se encontraba en parálisis.  
Mientras mi temor aumentaba, sentí con mayor intensidad que aquella sensación de ser observado, no solo se detectaba mas intensa sino que mas cercana... Cerré los parpados con fuerza con la finalidad de calmarme un poco, pero... Fuertes pisadas bajo un sonido de plantas aplastadas se encontraban siendo emitidos desde los arboles... Aquella cosa se encontraba en movimiento y aquello, además de provocarme un miedo indescriptible, también me provocaba sentimientos de nervio, de una extraña rabia sin lógica alguna la cual irónicamente me dio el coraje suficiente como para escapar de mi estado de shock...  
 **-¡Mama, papá, salgan ya de la carpa!- Grite con fuerza.**  
 **Aquello fue el ultimo momento de calma... Un agudo pitido empezó a emitirse en mis oídos, acompañado de un terrible dolor de cabeza... Sin duda aquella entidad ya estaba preparada para atacar...**  
 **-¡Mierda Sam! ¡¿Que pasa?!- Exclamo con rabia mi padre mientras abría la cremallera de la carpa con el fin de salir a ver que pasaba.**  
 **-¡Estamos en peligro! ¡Tenemos que irnos!- Volví a gritar mientras me presionaba la cabeza.**  
 **-¡Sami! ¡¿De que hablas?!- Exclamo mi madre preocupada mientras repetía la acción de mi padre.**  
 **-Debe ser tu ima...- Iba a decir mi padre, pero callo de pronto adoptando su rostro una expresión de pánico y sorpresa.**  
 **-Sami... ¡Samuel sal de aquí!- Grito Margaret mientras me empujaba hacia los arboles.**  
 **-¡No puedes hacer nada contra eso mama!- Grite con ira mientras intentaba calmar mi dolor de cabeza.**  
 **-Sam... ¡Sal de aquí ya! ¡Es una orden y están para..!- Iba a mencionar mi padre pero lo interrumpí.**  
 **-¡No los dejare! ¡Me importa una mierda los códigos de honor!- Exclame con lagrimas en los ojos.**  
 **-Hijo mío... ¡Te alcanzaremos en un rato!- Me dijo mi madre convenciéndome de irme.**  
 **-¡Pero..!- Intente quejarme pero mi padre...**  
 **-¡Ya vete maldita sea!- Grito este con furia.**  
Después de esa ultima orden, yo solo... Solo corrí, no voltee siquiera a ver si se trataba de esa criatura, solo... Seguí mis instintos de supervivencia y abandone a mi familia en un infierno viviente...  
Corrí por los arboles a dirección contraria con respecto a donde se encontraban mis padres, pude sentir los quejidos de estos seguramente producidos por los dolores de cabeza que aquella cosa lograba provocar, pero a pesar que sufrían, corrí como cobarde...  
 **-¡Dante! ¡Amor mío! ¡Por favor no!- Grito con desesperación mi madre a la lejanía.**  
No pude evitar escuchar lo que pasaba, aunque el pitido todavía estaba presente en mi cabeza, escuchar aquellos gritos y suplicas de desesperación por parte de mi madre, me hicieron ignorar aquella sensación pensando en lo que seguramente le había pasado a mi padre y con solo pasar ese pensamiento por mi cabeza, rompí en un llanto absoluto...  
De pronto, una estática muy similar a la de la pesadilla empezó a bloquear mi visión por unos instantes, pero cuando la recupere... Vi en frente de mi, el cuerpo mutilado de mi padre aun con vida... Solo se encontraba su abdomen hacia arriba ya que hacia abajo, solo se destacaban trozos de carne colgando en conjunto con una traumática laguna de sangre la cual dejaba ver tiras de intestino acurrucadas sobre este...  
 **-¡Papá!- Grite con un llanto desenfrenado ignorando por completo el dolor cerebral que sentía.**  
 **-Sami... Hijito, s-se que al-algún día nos volveremos a ver, pe-pero... Hazle caso a tu padre y sal ya de a-aquí... Margaret estaría to-totalmente de acuerdo conmigo y lo sabes, ja j...- Me dijo mi padre de manera entrecortada con sus últimos alientos de vida...**  
 **-¡No! ¡Por favor no me dejes!- Le grite al cuerpo sin vida de mi padre mientras la brisas pasaba entre los silenciosos arboles...**  
 **-¡Sami corre ya! ¡Debes irte!- Grito la voz de mi madre desde lejos.**  
 **-¿Ma-Mama?- Pregunte al viento confundido al haberla creído muerta.**  
 **-Sami, corre y...- Intento decir esta mientras la veía llegar entre los arboles desde la dirección en donde se encontraba la carpa, pero... La distorsión visual volvio de golpe...**  
 **-¡Déjala en paz maldito demonio!- Exclame a ciegas.**  
Volví a recobrar la vista esperando lo peor sin equivocarme demasiado... Cuando recobre la visión logre divisar a mi lado izquierdo, como mi madre estaba siendo apretada del cuello contra un árbol por un extraño tentáculo negro y grueso... Observando mejor la escena, logre divisar al sujeto de mi pesadilla... Alto, bien vestido, apático, tieso... Un extraño tentáculo o fideo se mostraba expulsado desde su espalda el cual justamente era el que estaba atacando a mi madre...  
 **-¡Sam, escapa! ¡Por favor hijo! ¡Sal de aquí!- Exclamo desesperada mi madre con todas sus fuerzas mientras se encontraba siendo impactada contra un árbol por medio de un tentáculo proveniente de la extraña entidad.**  
 **-¡Mi padre murió porque lo..!- Intente excusarme pero Margaret me interrumpió de repente.**  
 **-Este ser no tiene piedad... Tu escap...- Iba a responder mi madre pero... El tentáculo empezó a adoptar una contextura rígida la cual poco a poco empezó a hacer crujir el cuello de mi madre al punto de llegar a parecer que se lo hubiese quebrado...**  
 **-Sami... Intenta ser feliz, pr-procura vivir mas que nosotros...- Me dijo mi madre con sus últimos alientos antes que aquel ser le destrozara por completo el cuello por medio de su tentáculo...**  
 **-Mama...-Susurre con lagrimas en los ojos.**  
Al ver que ya nada podía hacer y al sentir que aquel dolor de cabeza cada vez se volvía mas y mas agudo, opte por correr con todas mis fuerzas con el fin de escapar... Empecé a escapar entre infinidad de arboles de igual contextura y color los cuales estaban siendo levemente iluminados por un Sol naciente de mañana... Dirigí mi vista una ultima vez hacia atrás... Vi como mi madre estaba siendo abierta por medio de tentáculos idénticos a el que la tenia agarrada, todos provenientes de la espalda de ese sujeto... La vi siendo abierta y transformada en un costal de sangre... La vi morir por mi culpa... La vi morir bajo mis propias manos...  
Tras aquello, con lagrimas en los ojos, continúe corriendo a ciegas, entre una infinidad de arboles con frescas hojas verdes... Pero de pronto mi pie derecho impacto con una gruesa raíz de árbol, lo que me hizo impactar de frente con el pasto... Al tratar de reincorporarme vi a esa entidad erguida frente a mi... Sin duda eran mis últimos momentos de vida...  
 **-Si tu misión es matarme... Hazlo ya...- Le dije a la criatura casi en susurro ya agotado y triste mientras me encontraba arrodillado en el suelo.**  
El ente empezó a expulsar sus peculiares tentáculos negros de la espalda y los dirigió con lentitud hacia mi cuerpo; en aquel punto el dolor de cabeza era insoportable y la estática bloqueaba por leves milisegundos mi vista... Aquellos fideos obscuros estaban a milímetros de mi, solo unos segundos y mi sufrimiento acabaría, pero... Una extraña entidad luminosa con una peculiar forma humanoide apareció de golpe entre eso y yo... Esta parecía comunicarse con el extraño ser sin rostro ya que este simplemente se quedo quieto llegando al punto de volver a guardar sus extraños tentáculos...  
 **-Corre...- Escuche como un leve eco en mi cabeza.**  
Ante aquella misteriosa orden, yo solo me levante rápido continuando con mi escape; con mi cobarde escape... Por alguna razón mi cabeza ya no sentía dolor alguno ni mis oídos sonidos anormales, pero a cambio había recibido algo mucho peor... La culpa, el dolor por haber abandonado a lo que mas amaba en la miseria...  
Corrí aproximadamente por horas, mis pies con suerte soportaban mi peso y mi cerebro, sentía un gran agotamiento quizás como secuela del poder de aquel demonio, pero ya al fin lograba ver el final de aquella extensión arbórea... Después de mucho, por fin veía la pavimentada carretera... Reduci mi velocidad al ver aquel limite y camine apoyándome de los troncos de los arboles para llegar estable hacia la autopista y tras unos cuantos segundos, por fin ya me encontraba fuera de aquel maldito laberinto forestal, pero para mi sorpresa, me encontraba a unos cuantos metros del camino de tierra por el cual yo y mis padres habíamos entrado y en este, había dos patrullas policiacas con las luces encendidas...  
Me acerque con mucho esfuerzo a las patrullas, los autos de la carretera viajaban fugaces, lográndose ver como leves destellos u reflejos momentáneos rodeados por un extenso laberinto verde... Cuando ya por fin me encontré en frente de estas, logre observar a dos oficiales interrogando a un canoso señor el cual usaba unos lentes de cristales redondos...  
 **-Y eso es todo... Iba haciendo mis rondas matutinas cuando me encontré con esos cadáveres.- Le explicaba el señor a los oficiales.**  
 **-Con eso nos basta, gracias por el dato.- Menciono uno de los dos oficiales el cual era bastante alto y con una cabellera completamente rapada, este era de piel negra y sin duda era corpulento...**  
De pronto el otro oficial se acerco a mi, el cual a diferencia de su compañero, era de piel blanca y pelaje rubio al igual que su bien cuidada barba; este a diferencia de su colega tenia un estado físico regular y para nada destacable...  
 **-¿De donde has llegado chico?- Me pregunto el oficial de barba.**  
 **-Del bosque... M-Mis padres...- Intente decir pero rompí en llanto.**  
 **-Jefe, le confirmo que en el vehículo plateado el cual había viajado el día de ayer a la zona contaba con tres pasajeros según la evidencia encontrada en el lugar.- Le explico el oficial corpulento al rubio.**  
 **-Bien, anótalo...- Le respondió el oficial de barba.**  
 **-Supongo que el chico es...- Intento decir el oficial de piel negra pero fue interrumpido.**  
 **-Yo me encargare Michael.- Interrumpió el policía de piel blanca.**  
 **-Bien...- Le respondió el oficial corpulento al de barba.**  
 **-Chico, ¿Tus padres y tu estaban en el bosque?- Me pregunto el oficial rubio con tono amable.**  
 **-Si...- Le respondí a secas.**  
 **-¿Por casualidad se llamaban Dante y Margaret?- Pregunto nuevamente el oficial.**  
 **-Si, esos eran sus nombres...- Volví a responderle con claro desanimo.**  
 **-¿Acaso viste lo que ocurrió?- Me pregunto el oficial algo nervioso como si intentara ocultarme lo que yo ya bien sabia.**  
 **-Si...Lo vi- Le respondí.**  
 **-Dime... ¿Que fue lo que paso?- Volvió a preguntarme el oficial con bastante curiosidad.**  
 **-Un asesino irrumpió en el lugar y empezó a atacarnos...- Le mentí con el fin de evitar me tomaran por loco.**  
 **-Así que un asesino... Y extrañamente un único superviviente...- Dijo el oficial para si mismo con clara seriedad.**  
 **-Michael, quiero que informes de esto a la comisaria central... Con este incidente, ya seria el sexto accidente brutal acontecido en zonas forestales...- Le explico y ordeno el oficial de barba a su compañero .**  
 **-Si jefe.- Afirmo Michael.**  
 **-Chico, te pido como un favor que esperes aquí, necesito anotar unas cosas antes de que puedas irte de aquí, te llevare en mi patrulla, solo... Espérame.- Me ordeno el oficial rubio con clara seriedad mientras se acercaba a su compañero...**  
Los oficiales empezaron a susurrar cosas... Algo no me hacia sentir bien así que intente concentrar mi audición logrando oír ciertas expresiones como: _"Sospechoso"_ , _"Enfermo"_ , _"Descontrol de Ira"_ entre otras locuras mas que sin duda apuntaban hacia mi persona... Aquellos oficiales en vez de ayudarme, solo querían tomarme culpable por lo ocurrido en el bosque ante falta de un homicida...  
A pesar de lo confuso y triste que me encontraba, sigilosamente me escabullí nuevamente entre los arboles encontrados a orillas de la autopista y procure correr protegido por ellos sin perder la orientación del camino, el cual me llevaba la carretera...  
 _"Mi vida tras aquello, termino completamente... Al igual que mis padres, fallecí en aquel lugar, mi alma falleció ahí... En mi ser solo quedaba y queda espacio para venganza y odio... Esa criatura debía pagar por la sangre que derramo, por el sufrimiento que causo, no solo a mi familia sino que a mucho mas... Mis padres no tenían familiares cercanos "vivos" ya que mis abuelos u tíos o no sabia nada ellos o simplemente ya habían muerto... Procure abandonar mi vida, mi nombre, mi identidad... Deje atrás cualquier papel que demostrara quien fui en vida, simplemente me escabullí y escape de la gente... Por medio de el mercado ilegal y ciertas circunstancias de la vida, logre conseguir armas de fuego ligeras y ciertas armas blancas... Mi vida de venganza se dedico específicamente a entrenar, entrene durante años mis habilidades tanto para armas como para pelea física, entrene sin importar lo costoso que fuera... Con el tiempo empecé a aplicar mis habilidades de combate contra asesinos o ladrones menores, dándomelas de vigilante nocturno... De día buscaba trabajos transitorios en los que yo no tuviera la necesidad de entregar datos de mi persona... Y así, empezó mi camino de cazador, aquella fría carrera en busca de mi codiciada venganza con el fin de honrar a mis padres y enmendar mi cobardía... Así finalizo mi génesis, así comenzó mi obscura vida de cazador, una vida llena de odio... Una vida de cazador en la cual solo se que..."_  
 ** _"No permitiré que la muerte de mi familia haya sido en vano"._**

**_Notas Post-Episodio:_**

 _Bueno... Con esto concluye la reedición del episodio 1 de esta serie, espero haya sido del agrado de todos y claro... ¡Comenten sus criticas con el fin de ayudarme a mejorar! c:_

 _Espero volver a verlos en un segundo episodio reeditado... El cual, espero salga bien al igual que este capitulo segmentado._

 _¡No tengo muchos avisos u cosas que decir asi que...!_

 _¡Adios a todos, queridos lectores!_

 _PD/Mensaje a un amigo: Espero esto haga que me mandes un mensaje de chat Frank jaja._


End file.
